This invention relates to a novel box construction which is particularly useful in the harvesting and packing of small fruits such as grapes. The box construction in accordance with the invention, however, has equal applicability, and provides similar advantages, when used for packaging and shipping of many other products as well.
Box constructions for use in the harvesting of agricultural crops, and especially small fruits are well known. Such boxes are usually required to have an overall design which provides strength sufficient to provide good stacking and cold storage characteristics. Such boxes are typically made of corrugated cardboard, and include a bottom panel, side panels, end panels, and partial top panels which are foldable to a closed and releasably locked position. Such boxes have not to date included full depth end panels. Rather, conventional boxes utilize separate reinforcing end panels, each of which is glued in place to as many as three relatively small end flap extensions, as will be described in greater detail hereinbelow. The reinforcing end panels are also in some cases formed with minor flap portions which are located at the upper ends of the reinforcing panels, and which are foldable to a horizontal position to provide some support for the partial top panels when the latter are folded to the closed position.
In addition, conventional boxes are designed for stacking and, to this end, the upper ends of the reinforcing end panels are formed with upstanding projections, and the lower ends of the reinforcing end panels are formed with recesses, so that the projections of one box may be received within the recesses of an overlying box.
There are a number of disadvantages with the known box construction. For example, the end panel arrangement comprised of relatively small flap extensions on the box blank in combination with separate reinforcing end panels, precludes any ability to print all of the necessary information on the box in a single operation. In other words, since the major portion of the box ends are formed by the discrete and separate reinforcing end panels, it is necessary to print these reinforcing end panels separately, and then to associate the printed end panels with similarly printed box blanks prior to assembly. This a time consuming and labor intensive operation. In addition, the stacking recesses are exposed on the box ends so as to even further limit the surface area of the box ends which can be printed.
The present invention provides a unique box construction which overcomes the problems associated with the above described conventional box constructions, and provides additional strength benefits advantages as well.
In accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the invention, the box blank is formed with integral, full depth end panels which, in combination with the separate reinforcing end panels. This configuration provides added strength to the box which not only enhances the stacking ability of the box, but also its cold storage capability as well.
In addition, the stacking apertures have been confined to the bottom panel, i.e., they do not intrude into the full depth end panels, so that the full depth of each integral end panel is available for printing. This, of course, also means that the entire box blank can be printed in a single operation. More specifically, the reinforcing end panels are located interiorly of the integral, full depth end panels, and they are therefore essentially completely hidden from view (when the box is viewed exteriorly). Thus, printing is neither desirable nor necessary on the reinforcing end panels. All printing may thus be applied to one side of the box blank, i.e., that side which forms the exterior surfaces of the various box panels, in a single operation, preferably simultaneously with the die-cutting of the box blank.
It is a further feature of this exemplary embodiment of the invention that minor flap extensions are provided at the upper ends of the full depth side panels. These minor flap extensions are foldable to a horizontal position to provide support for the partial top panels when the latter are folded to a closed position. Because these minor flap extensions are now made an integral part of the box blank via connection to the full depth end panels, and because of the greater surface adhesion area between the full depth end panels and the reinforcing end panels, increased stacking and cold storage strength characteristics are imparted to the box construction.
In one aspect, therefore, the present invention relates to a box construction comprising an integral bottom panel, opposite end panels and a pair of partial top panels, wherein the opposite end panels extend a full depth dimension of the box construction, and wherein each of the opposite end panels is provided with a minor flap portion at an upper end thereof, the minor flap portion adapted to be folded to a substantially horizontal orientation such that the minor flap portion will be engaged by a respective one of the partial top panels when the box is closed; and further wherein a reinforcing panel is adhered to interior sides of each of the opposite end panels, each reinforcing panel having at least on stacking projection extending from an upper edge thereof.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a box blank for forming a box, the blank comprised of a substantially planar sheet having opposite longitudinal extending marginal edges and having defined therein in a longitudinal direction of the blank a first partial top panel, a first side panel, a bottom panel, a second side panel and a second partial top panel; and wherein first and second full box depth end panels extend transversely from the bottom panel, the first and second end panels having respective first and second minor flap portions along respective outer ends thereof.
The box construction in accordance with the present invention, as described generally above, and in greater detail below, provides the following benefits:
(1) increases stacking strength; PA1 (2) eliminates need to separately print the end panels; PA1 (3) provides greater cold storage ability due to strength in the box structure; PA1 (4) compatibility with present box forming equipment; PA1 (5) enhances the appearance of box end panels due to flat end designs; PA1 (6) hides the bottom stacking recesses for full end panel printing; PA1 (7) adaptability of box design to handle various fruit crops; and PA1 (8) provides full depth exterior end panels for greater attachment adhesion to interior reinforcing end panels.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.